Zenjou
is a young Genin from Kirigakure who was brought to Sunagakure by his concunbine mother. He is son to the man that started the revolutionary organization known as the Blood Bound Apostle and soon rose to his rank as Seventh Mizukage (七代目水影 Nanadaime Mizukage), Lord Muzai Kaguya. His controversial bloodline truly frightened Lord Kaguya's mistress. And so, she kept her pregnancy a secret. However, while her body expanded, suspicions rose. Mistress Kaguya realized that escaping Kirigakure was the only option. So while her lord slept peacefully in his quarters, she defected. She feared that one day, when the world would recognize Muzai as a monster, their heads would rise among his on iron pikes. It was a long and harsh journey across a vast sea, but she eventually made it to shore. It was there that she met an escort which turned out to become her future husband. They settled within Sunagakure where Zenjou was born. Only Lord Kazekage, the Wind Daimyō and his closest council members have any knowledge of Zenjou's true identity. Each possessing different ideas on his usage. Sunagakure's Kazekage's council hopes to eventually use him as leverage over the tyrant that is Muzai. While the Daimyō is simply grooming the child to become apart of a long chain of special warriors designed to protect those who hold such a rank. However, during his life, Zenjou, whose surname was dropped upon birth, lived as psuedo royalty. His adopted father was the head of a noble family within the Land of Wind as well as one of the Daimyō's closest guards. He is known for calling himself an Emperor. With dreams to find his own Land. However, Zenjou also possesses an immature mindset. Leading to those around him to name him the The Child-like Emperor (生煮え皇帝, Namanie Koutei). To avoid further suspicion's, Zenjou is told to constantly dye his hair blond. Matching the man who he calls father. After becoming a Jōnin, Zenjou decided to act upon his dream of ruling. Rather than follow his father, Lord Kaguya gathered a few followers and acted upon a vacant land. A large land forgotten by history, yet utilized by bandits and criminals. Rather than let such a nesting ground exist, Zenjou took over with a small army. Within a month, Zenjou controlled Otogakure, and then the entire Land of Sound. Although a new village, he has managed to gain attention from multiple surrounding villages. Appearance Zenjou's a child of perpetual beauty. From childhood, it was shown that he had stolen his fathers charm for himself. His mother is famous for telling the Daimyō "With eyes that are dyed red with the blood of many. And a smile capable of leading thousands into a false bliss...This is the face that lies beneath that monster..." Zenjou was taught to dye his hair at a young age under the guise that royalty should appear just as heavenly as their name implies. Another lie. His mother simply wished to avoid devious rumors that Zenjou was not her husband's child. Among yellow sands, his hair is said to trap the desert's magnificence. Many believe his hair to have been blessed by a fertile goddess. It is known for growing extremely fast. A period without grooming often leads to a long mane. Crawling behind him as he walks or growing gracefully behind him. Another inherited trait are his father's crimson eyes. Said to pierce the night and hold one's soul, they are truly frightful, yet hypnotizing. Those who look upon sometimes find themselves unable to look away. This lead to a spoiled life. People were easily captured by this child. They gave him everything, from sweets to toys. From birth, Zenjou enjoyed decorative robes. Rather than tight fitting clothes, he chose to wear loose garbes which expose his body. Only his mother knew the true reason behind this. Like father, Like son.. Another aspect was a fascination with golden jewelry. Believing it to be a symbol of himself, Zenjou grew with various ornaments gifted to him. Golden toys, utensils, even earrings. This obssession remained with Zenjou as he reached his teenage years. While Zenjou became a shinobi, he decided to keep his own form of style. Rather than wearing typical shinobi attire, Zenjou prefers to wear robes, loose shirts and pants. He also keeps his ninja tools to his left side, to further accompany his archery based style of battle. Due to his unique ability, Zenjou has little to no requirements for battle armor. As a Chuunin... When Zenjou became a Jōnin, he took on a mature appearance. A black jacket over a white shirt.... As Otokage, Zenjou's hair is slicked backwards into various spikes. Fully revealing his face. He also adopted similar tattoos to his dad. Red lines that paint across his body. He created golden bone armor that cover the top half of his body and his waist.... Personality Zenjou is a person who cannot clearly be defined one way or another. His birth was the breeding ground for arrogance and blissful ignorance. While also creating a compassion for all life. As a child, Zenjou believed himself to be the beacon for a better future. The hero that would end all suffering among various lands. He saw that his life would inolve repairing the damage caused by the Fourth Great Shinobi war. Master Zenjou also swore to protect those who could not. A shephard among sheep. Not a day passed that he did not walk through Sunagakure's poorest without gifting them some sort of monetary support. He was an honest child, filled with respect. The Daimyō told his mother that his heart was sweet and innocent yet ambitious and fierce. He had an open minded view towards those of different villages. Welcoming all into his home. But as with anyone who held themselves so high, Zenjou also started to separate himself from others. He despised friendships believing himself to live his life for others as a tool rather than an ally. An Emperor has no friends. They exist only to set rules for others to follow and fight for their safety. A separate life that only an Emperor could have. Those around him were not friends, rather simply sheep to be cared for. Other children who invited Zenjou to enjoy time together was meant with an empty stare. One void of understanding such a gesture. Wide holes ripped open among his different teams. Rather than work together, Zenjou would venture off alone and try to complete the mission. He avoided learning anything about those he worked along with. Going as far as not asking their names. But he has yet to forget a face. The Daimyō appraised this attitude towards a lonely life, while feeling sympathy for such a child. This was the existence his mother created by lying to her child. Without knowing the circumstances of his birth, Zenjou continued to live in a blissful ignorance. Slowly, he finds himself walking a path similar to his biological father. Yet there are moments where he finds himself fighting against it unknowingly. Zenjou holds no bias to those around him. Another aspect of Zenjou's person is that he can be seen as immature at times. From holding grudges to throwing temper tantrums in battle, it is for this that those around him jokingly call him the "Child-like Emperor". A name he despises. An aspect of his arrogance involves only shooting one fatal arrow, believing that lightning only strikes once. Zenjou's growth surrounds this horrible ideology forced upon him. For every step he takes to destroy it, he takes two more forward. His mother can only hope that this changes as he matures into an adult... Zenjou dreams to become a star. To unite a land under his holy light and lead it's people to a blissful sanctuary where justice and peace actually exist. He is known for sleeping under the stars of the desert rather than the comfort of his home. Emperor Zenjou has been known for never sacrificing an ally. Going as far as taking damage meant for others. One could say that Zenjou is arrogant, but in truth, he just believes himself the only person capable of carrying the burden. It is shown that Zenjou is not someone known to kill. Despite his lethal Archery, most of his shots are meant to subdue rather than kill. Beginning with the exams.... History It was during Muzai's short reign as Kirigakure's False Mizukage. A period filled with destruction and bloodshed. Hundreds killed due to Muzai's ignorance. At it's peak, before Lord Kaguya's downfall, Muzai had bedded one of his finer Concubines. A slave without bloodlines. And such could never rise above his other wives. Yet, she was gifted with the greatest blessing. The nameless concunbine had recieved his child. Before any noticable physical development, she had an epiphany. Should this child continue her lords work, she would forever be associated with an era of bloodletting. She would be seen as a woman who birthed a monster for another monster. No. She decided to remove herself from this cycle. Even hoping to raise this child as a mighty hero. One night, as her lord slept after continuous battle, she escaped. The hardest part of this escape was the vast sea she had to cross. Muzai's forces were scattered, and focused moreso on subjugating surrounding islands instead of defending Kirigakure's main shore. Muzai's arrogance lead to him believing none could cross him. She sailed from Kirigakure to the Land of Wind, choosing not to dock upon the Land of Fire. This trip took almost twice as long had she taken the aforementioned route. But her escape upon a fishing boat made food plentiful. It was sickness and warmth she had to battle. When she arrived, she found herself in a sea-side town. Staying at an Inn, she ran into a traveller similar to her. A man of golden hair and an aura quite like her own lover. That night, she explained the situation, knowing that this encounter was the last chance of survival. Kaguya's mistress lacked funds or strength to make it to a major village. And had no idea how they would treat the son of Muzai Kaguya, or whether she should even tell them. Either way, she struck gold. This man, a close guard to the Wind Daimyō, offered protection and guidance. Together they rode to his palace and pleaded with the Wind's feudal lord. He called upon the Kazekage and his council to discuss this matter. It was accepted. Zenjou, alongside his mother at birth, would live with the guard within Sunagakure. Where they would both be treated as citizens. Zenjou's birth was kept a secret. Only high ranking council members were in attendance. His mother named him Zenjou, but dropped his surname. Choosing her husband's name as her last. As such a child was not truly his, she wished to birth the rightful heir to his dynasty. Zenjou was thus raised in continious lies. Calling the Daimyō his uncle, Zenjou had been kept under false nobility. He dyed his hair constantly, believing it to be a ritual done to those of such caliber. From pampering to special training, Zenjou saw himself as a being meant to lead not to follow. He aspired to find his own land. Soon he was allowed to enter Sunagakure's Shinobi School where he became a Genin at a young age. But an accident reminded his mother that Zenjou would never live a normal life... Night had fallen, he had failed his first mission due to consistent arrogance. The lecture he recieved caused him to suffer through feelings he had yet to feel before. Guilt for letting his teammate fall victim to a trap, pain for failing, and an ambition to do better yet fear for failing. This mixture caused bones to sprout from his very arms. A painful experience, he cried in fear. However, there was no blood. And after calming down, he was able to make his innards recede back into his skin. After showing his mother, Lady Kaguya simply told another lie. Said it was a gift given by the heavens. To avoid suspicions from this technique, the Daimyō had Zenjou trained in archery rather than Taijutsu. Something Zenjou proved even more talented at. He had excellent marksmanship. Able to pierce multiple targets at once. He practiced two different forms, one which involved constant moving and another that used strength in a stationary position. He also was discovered to use wind release as a chakra nature. Which Zenjou racticed on his own. Abilities Zenjou has been lied to his entire life. And such, has absolutely no idea of the potential he holds. He believes his unique bloodline to be nothing more than a gift. And such, can only use it in a way that he has conscious knowledge of. However, for a Genin, Zenjou is still impressive to watch in battle. He prefers mid to long distance battles. Going as far as retreating to gain spacing between his enemies. Zenjou is very strategic and believes that the quickest battle is one that does not involve killing. He would rather force an enemy to subjugate themselves under him, and then treat them as his own, rather than killing. To kill an enemy is to make them an ally. A philosophy he follows deeply. Zenjou has exceptional chakra reserves for someone his age. However, he lacks the ability to fully control it. Only able to truly stream chakra through his arrows, Zenjou's chakra control is limited to the basics such as water walking and surface climbing. He is unable to truly control his chakra at extremely refined levels. Even during such exorcises, Zenjou finds himself falling into the water or sliding off surfaces. It is a feat he is deeply embarrassed over. Yet something he continues to practice. Kyūjutsu Zenjou's defining attribute is his skill in Kyūjutsu . It is the foundation of all his techniques and abilties. He is unable to even perform basic wind release techniques unless he ties it into his bow and arrow. Zenjou's bow was created using his gift. Rather than a wooden bow, Emperor Kaguya's weapon was morphed from his own body. And such possesses traits comparable if not greater than steel, while being flexible enough to bend back. It is a bow with unprecendeted speed and precision. Despite being young, Zenjou was able to create a new type of bow which eliminated the disadvantages of traditional long bows. Instead, Zenjou's bow is a weapon of incredible crafting. A recurve, the Yumi no Kokkai focuses moreso on speed and strength rather than precision. Although he is a precise shot, as with any recurve, Yumi no Kokkai gives him a higher percentage of missing his exact target by a few centimeters. The Yumi no Kokkai is a unique bow as it is created from Zenjou's body.....Doing so, this bow is not one single bow but a concept. A physical representation of everything that Zenjou exist for. It is a bow that Zenjou can command and heal and even call from nothingness. The Yumi no Kokkai is a golden bow covered in crimson markings similar to the tattoo's upon his body. It is for this that enemies believe it to be metal. However, the Yumi no Kokkai is bow made of bone much harder than gold.....Also.... Zenjou has an incredible fire speeds. He is able to fire multiple arrows in a simple step. A testament to his speed and precision occured during a horse riding training session. Where Zenjou fired ten arrows mid gallop. Although a small percentage missed their designated targets, it the majority proved to be deadly shots. Another aspect to these impressive firing speed is the fact that many do not see him fire an arrow when Zenjou is putting full effort. At times, they simply see him moving his body. Zenjou's basic arrows are almost infinite in supply. As long as he has the sufficient energy to create them. These arrows are mostly used in combination with his ninjutsu and genjutsu. By flowing wind release within these arrows, he is able to create basic sound based illusions to confuse those who hear. Also, his current usage in wind release, has lead to him to develop a series a enhanced arrow techniques. Those who witness this practice has seen his prototype techniques blast impressive defenses. They often predict they will become a form of absolute offense. If given the time. Zenjou also possesses creative trick arrows. while his most basic arrows are usually morphed from his body as he draws back, he has also managed to create multiple quiver sets he keeps sealed into a scroll. As of his Genin days, he has only five different sets. Unlike his more basic arrows, he has only a limited amount of these quivers until he makes more. This action was done after Zenjou watched Puppeteers in battle. Seeing the value of tricks, Zenjou added it into his own arsenal. Because of their careful crafting, these arrows are used separately than his illusions and wind release. Zenjou's trick arrows, as of his age during the exams are still impressive; .... Arrows: Scorpion Tipped Arrows: To call this a quiver would be exaggerating. In truth he only carries four of these poisoned arrows at a time. This is due to the extreme rarity of the scorpion used in it's making. Rather than force them into extinction, Zenjou simply takes a small amount at specific times. .... Arrow: Acidic Arrow: Shikotsumyaki Zenjou's gift is really the Kekkei Genkai inherited from his father. And in doing so, he is a future master of Shikotsumyaku. But due to constant lies, Zenjou is unaware of this ability and all that it truly possesses. And such Zenjou can only perform it's most basic functions. Consciously, Zenjou uses it to create, reform, and even duplicate his legendary bow. It also the source of all his arrows, even his special trick arrows. However, there are plenty of subconscious usages that Zenjou is not aware of. His body is naturally fitted with a hard plating of bone armor. Although not as strong as it should be, it is enough to take impressive amounts of physical damage as well as survive incredibly bodily trauma. Also, it has gifted Zenjou an increased healing factor. Not as fast as his father's but quick enough to heal fatal wounds in the matter of hours. Wind Release After passing through the first round, Zenjou began to experiment with implenting his wind release..,,, Surrounding an arrow with pure chakra....Wind Oxen... Sound Style Kyūjutsu Zenjou's sound style Kyūjutsu is praised throughout the lands. An art of an incredibly subtle deadliness, it has evolved throughout his life into multiple stages. The overall purpose can be used on both animate and inanimate objects as there little to no defenses against it's usage of vibrations. Although Zenjou is able to create sound based techniques, it gains an exponential boost when used in tandem with his arrows. It's distance able to spread far across the land. Zenjou's sound style was first used as a method of destroying physical objects. By sending vibrations from an epicenter, his arrow, he could demolish large rocks, soften earth, or send a sickening sensation through enemy bodies. Zenjou also uses his Sound Style Kyūjutsu as a medium for Genjutsu. Lord Kaguya's arrows are made with miniature holes in positions which do not hinder their flight path. These arrows stream wind while whistling through the air. Releasing difffent pitches of sound depending on how much chakra is fed into each technique. Their volumes and pitches can range from a low hum to a shrieking whistle. And after considerable training, surpass being heard by human ears. During the exams, his illusions are basic and rather easy to see through with enough concentration. Once Zenjou recieved his Jōnin promotion, he refined this unique style of archery. Lord Kaguya could fire his arrows at mach speeds. These hyper arrows have an incredibly harder composition... Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia *Zenjou's nickname can also mean.. *Despite being the son of Muzai, Zenjou has shown no appearant feelings on those who possess Kekkei Genkai and those who don't. *Zenjou's first love was... * * * *According to the databook(s): **Zenjou's hobby is playing his Shaminisen. **Zenjou wishes to fight.. **Zenjou's favourite food is steak and seafood, while his least favourite is Miso Soup **Zenjou has completed --- official missions in total: --- D-rank, --- C-rank, -- B-rank, --- A-rank and --- S-rank. **Zenjou's favourite word is "" (, ). * * *